louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Alietta
|place=11/20 |challenges=9 |votesagainst=6 |days=26 |season2=Machu Picchu |tribes2= |place2=17/18 |challenges2=0 |votesagainst2=7 |days2=5}} , also known as Alietta, was a castaway on and , as well as a housemate who competed on . Alietta played a hard-fought game in Survivor: Monte Carlo, never shying away from making moves that advanced her position in the overall dynamic of the tribe. After flipping on another player during the pre-merge, Alietta walked into the merge with options but quickly found herself overplaying, going too far out of her way to secure an ideal outcome. As a result, her cards were revealed and she was labeled a social and physical threat, resulting in her being voted off in 11th place. Alietta returned to Survivor: Machu Picchu in order to prove that she could make her way to the end. Unfortunately, after Alietta was frequently missing and received a strike, there was concern that she could be evacuated from the game. This, coupled with her lack of contribution to both challenges and the social dynamic, solidified Alietta as an easy target, resulting in her falling victim to Supay's losing streak in 17th place. Survivor: Monte Carlo Profile *'Name(Age):' Alietta/Brad (19) *'Tribe Designation:' Tabac *'Current Residence:' Manchester, England *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' Lining 6 jäger bombs on the bar and one after the other wew. *'Inspiration in Life:' Diversity. *'Hobbies:' Design, art, clubbing/partying, dancing, writing. *'Pet Peeves:' People who do not know how to keep a KITCHEN CLEAN. *'3 Words To Describe You:' Passionate, messy and independent. *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?:' Pink gin, lemonade and a friend *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' I'm going to say Natalie because I believe me and her have the same fight in us. *'Reason for being on Survivor:' I really wanted to try out a new ORG, meet new people alongside seeing familiar faces and to have. fun! *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor:' I don't think I will BUT if for some reason I do it will be because I don't give up. Voting History Survivor: Machu Picchu Profile *'Name(Age):' *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence:' *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' *'Pet Peeves:' *'Favorite Past Moment:' *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Most:' *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least:' *'Why Did You Come Back?:' Voting History Louvre Big Brother 3 Profile *'Name (Age): '''Alietta (19) *'Current Residence: Manchester, UK *'Occupation: '''Interior Design Student/Waiter *'Three Adjectives to Describe Yourself: 'Passionate, motivated and spontaneous *'Favorite Activities?: 'Going out and doing anything with my friends (bowling, golf etc.), eating at restaurants, eating, riding d*ck (just jokes) and seemingly have a favourite thing for tasteless men (not jokes) *'Most Difficult Part of Living in the Louvre Big Brother House: 'I guess balancing this with my everyday life as I'm a pretty busy person *'Types of people NOT to live with:'People who can't engage in interesting conversation *'How Would I Handle "The Unexpected"?: 'Scream and panic, then try adjust? idk *'My life's motto is: 'LIVE EVERYDAY LIKE IT IS YOUR LAST (AND ALWAYS PARTY) *'Anything Else?: Check out "Driving for Dick" by the Cock Destroyers Player History Voting History Trivia Category:Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Monte Carlo Castaways Category:Tabac Category:Royauté Category:11th Place Category:Monte Carlo Jurors Category:Housemates Category:Louvre Big Brother 3 Housemates Category:3rd Place Category:Machu Picchu Castaways Category:Supay Category:17th Place Category:Player of the Season Runner Up